Sakura Snaps
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Sakura sick of being looked down on, who will get stuck in her fiery none other then her own sensei.  Dedicated to Hunter a good buddy


Sakura had snapped! The pain of being weak, the trouble of hurting others. She was sick of being the one needing protection. The day made her sick and her friend were new enemies.

*Boom* slammed the door behind her as she stomped into the hokages office.

"Yes sakura" said the fifth stubbornly.

"Train me!"she shouted at the hokage.

"Sakura this behavior is unlike you" responded the fifth while bouncing out of her seat.

"I want to be something, I'm sick of being nobody"she commented while tilting her head forward to cover her face. She lifted her hands and dropped them on the old desk letting dust flicker in the air. Sakura became angry and her fingers started to mold the wood as if it were metal for the pressure her fingures were exerting.

"Sakura kakashi is your sensei and besides I promised when naruto left that I would train you". Sakura let one single tear slide down from her eye and dripped of her nose into the crater that her fingers made.

"Sakura whats wrong?"

"Nothing I have to meet kakashi sensei." She left slamming the door once again. Kakashi sensei was still late wen she arrived. Naruto was swimming from his lack of chakra control on the water. And sasuke well was being sasuke, leaning on tree. Sakura was so upset she didn't even give sasuke a second glance.

"Sakura your here!"shouted the overly excited naruto.

"Sure, where is he?"she grumbled.

"Who?"naruto asked slanting his head and opening his mouth.

"Sakura"hissed a calm voice from behind her. She freaked out and turned around slamming her foot in the mystery mans crotch. With a thud of the man on the ground she soon realized it was her ever so late sensei. She didn't mean to hurt her sensei she thought he was a stalker, but I guess she got that part right. She felt bad yet happy at the same time. I mean she did just beat her sensei, who knew it was so easy? He squeaked with pain with pain but didn't show it, mostly just shock.

"Sakura what the"sasuke said plainly looking at his falling sensei.

"Oh no kakashi sensei I'm so sorry are you ok"she said while jumping down to his side. She placed her small yet firm hands on his shoulder. She noticed how tall he was as he lay on his back, flat.. His eyes wide as dinner plates. His headband lay above his head folded neatly which was rather creepy.

"Scue"he squeaked before falling unconscious. She bolted up and towards sasuke.

"Wow"he said stopping her in her tracks.

"What sasuke, I need you to help with sensei."

"Um... I can't"he said showing nervousness, which you think sakura would of known as fake.

"Why, he might need medical attetion!"she screamed waving her hands.

"You might do the same to me"he said with a smirk. She started to tear up and her hands couldn't hide them.

"Sakura?"asked the concerned blond. She couldn't do it, it was to embarrassing.

"Sakura your such a cry baby"mocked sasuke. That's all she needed to tip her off. She ran off through the forest in a terrible sense of pain.

"Sasuke that wa cruel"said naruto while jumping out of the water. He landed perfectly in front of sasuke. Water dripped diligently from his hair to his toes. He brought his finger up to sasuke's nose.

"You need to be nicer to her"he snapped.

"To who the weakling that just ran off crying"sasuke said happily.

"Even if you don't lover her you could slow some respect."

"For what stalking me or crying tell the ground goes muddy."

"No for putting up with your shit all day."

"Look who's talking dope".

"How are you going to restore your clan if you keep up this snide attitude?"

"Shutup teme"sasuke responded while flicking his finger away. Naruto flipped around, crossed his arms, and wrinkled his nose. Sasuke took this as a good thing and stayed as he was while watching kakashi. Sasuke and naruto both eventually got bored and he left kakashi laying passed out in a field. *Squash, squawk*his sandals made weird sounds as his feet met the ground. Naruto walked home only worried for sakura. Sakura you go through so much I should be helping you he thought. With one more weird noise from his soaking feet he ran home.

Sakura laid in bed watching ceiling become smaller as her eye lids fell. She could never get them to fully shut. Sleeping was completely out of the question with her mission tomorrow. She would be with her sensei and after that episode she was doomed. Not just that the mission would be terrifying. They were going on a mission involving level S thugs and a rare jutsu that ages people.

"What if sasuke-kun got hurt"she realized. Her eyes widened and her voice got shaky. "Sas...uke...kun"she whispered to herself. At last her final thought brought a deep slumber for hours.

The sung glared deep;y through her window. She reache over to her alarm clock dumping over a cup or two.

"Mn"she grumbled while opening her once closed eyes."Gah~10 O'clock, I'm late!"she screamed falling off the bed. She quickly pounced to her feet. Shoveling through items looking for her pack."Ayie~ I didn't pack!"she shrieked while fall to her knees. "Ugh I'd hate to do this but"she whispered to herself. She then opened her closet by her bed and pulled out a case which said emergency. The box was bright red, with rusted spots where the paint chipped away, and one little black handle. She pealed the top off by the two hinges on the left side. What was inside was a extra pack for forgetfulness.

* * *

**My friend requested it.**


End file.
